Gardexian Archangels
The Archangels are a division of the Gardexian Army that takes part in special operations that are considered too advanced for a normal squad of Gardexian soldiers. History The Archangels were originally a proposal made to the Ministry of Defense by Royal Guard Commander Kralus Kirlin in 2318, after the failure of a normal squad of soldiers to protect a Gardexian Prince from a rebellion that spurred from propaganda of anarchy practiced by the Royal Family. The proposal was entirely backed by the Royal Family and many important persons throughout Gardiex. The original Archangels were handpicked from veterans throughout all branches of Gardiex's military, including local law enforcement and the Palace Guard. Training was given by specia operatives of the UNSC's SpecOps division, as most soldiers recruited had no experience with these kind of missions. The first documented mission was to raid and eliminate a possible hideout for leaders of the same rebellion that killed the Gardexian Prince. The mission was a success and officially ended the Rebellion of the 24th Century. After female Gardexians were allowed into the military as a result of an amendment to the military's recruiting standards in 2379, a first was made when Squad Commander Kira Ralia was enducted into the Archangels after her impressive results in taking down a rogue soldier who took hostages inside a military owned building in Kirlin City. She went down as the most decorated Archangel in the division's history after her retirement from the military in 2400, at the rank of Shadow. During the war between Gardiex and the Covenant, the Archangels were tasked in backing up key positions on Ralk and Ovra, including some parts of Gardiex itself (not much action was seen on the homeworld during the war but some battles have been documented) that were assaulted by the Covenant. Out of all casualties during the conflict, the Archangels suffered the least casualties, the most being lost when a Capricorn Gunship carrying a squad of them was shot down but never recovered. (*cough*nottotallyaddingabackstorytoSnowy'shideout*cough*) Appearance Armor Archangels wear a variety of armor and equipment to adapt to their specialties or locations of their missions. Many wear Type 87 PsyCor SPECARM Comabt Armor Mark III (Male and Female variants) built especially for SpecOp and BlackOp agents of the Gardexian Military . Weapons Archangels use standard issue military firearms such as the G5 Plasma Rifle, although there are combat records of them using quote "unconventional weaponry" such as weapons from alien worlds that were scavenged during the mission. Standard issue weapons for Archangels are a Type 1 Lightswordas a melee weapon, as well as a G98 Handheld Plasma Orb Launcher. They are allowed to customize all weapons with different categories of rounds, upgrades, and attatchments as they see fit. Operations The Archangels have one focus on their missions: "To complete any job quickly, efficiently, and with little waste of assets." Which is why during any mission, they are allowed only to take a primary and secondary weapon, two grenades (lethal only when specified during briefing), two units of spare ammo, and any equipment necessary during the mission. How they handle the mission is of no importance unless specified, as long as the mission is completed.